


Suicide Boy - ALT

by imhyperer



Category: Suicide Boy (Manhwa), Suicide Boy (Web Comic), Suicide Boy - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Hanging, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, suicidal, suicidal behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: Lee Hoon is a suicidal teenager with a shit life- He is an orphan with no friends and a massive debt, and the need to self-harm, who can barely afford food let alone rent, who is bullied in school and ultimately left with no will to live.But, Hooni is unsure and afraid of how he wants to die. His solution? Try every possible way he can think of to kill himself.What happens when he finds himself unable to die and instead finds himself getting turned on?(Based off the manhwa/webcomic "Suicide Boy" by ParkGee)





	Suicide Boy - ALT

“Lee Hoon. 17 year old highschool student.”  
Once again, the mantra played over in his head  
“An orphan without parents… With a household debt off 50000000 won. And only 7044 won in the bank. Rent postponed indefinitely. On top of that a loser hikkikomori… I never had a chance anyway.”  
Slipping his head through the rope hung from his ceiling, the teenager let out a deep breath, thinking the same thing he always did in these situations.  
“I was suffering ever since I was young. An abusive, drunkard of a father, while my mom died of an illness early on. Due to my mother’s hospital fees and my father’s gambling habit, we racked up a huge amount of debt. And so my father abandoned me. I have no future! This is the only path for me!”  
Tears began streaming down his boy, the boy biting his bottom lip as he tried not to sob.   
“It’ll only get worse after I become an adult. So why even live? I should just die-”  
He was unaware of the table leg breaking below him until it was too late. Hands still around the rope, he grasped the treated cord frantically as it tightened around his lithe throat. Sputtering for breath, he choked again and again, the crushing feeling on his windpipe terrifying him, the world becoming fuzzy and dark around the corners of his vision as both his air and blood supply were cut off. Releasing the rope with one shaking hand, he frantically reached into the back of his shorts, retieveiving the scissors he had made sure were on him, just in case. Struggling to keep conscious yet fueled by adrenaline, he reached his now armed hand above him, and in one sharp, quick motion sniped through the rope.   
Crashing to the ground, he fell forward, dropping the scissors and tearing off the noose from around his now raw neck. His heart beat rapidly as he took deep, fast breaths, trying to regain the oxygen he had deprived himself of, the blood finally rushing back to his head, the flow no longer disrupted. Sputtering, he let out a weak, hoarse, “damnit!” still coughing and trying to get his breathing back to normal. It was too painful after all.   
As he slowly regained his composure, Hoon glanced down to his crotch, eyes growing wide. He was hard. He just tried- and failed- to kill himself, but he was hard.  
How fucking pathetic was he? The teenager laughed, a small chuckle at first, but bordering on hysteric as he continued, tears pouring from his eyes and self-hatred washing over him, the very act of laughing hurting his throat and causing him to cough more.   
When he stopped laughing, he looked down once again. He was still fucking hard!   
With a sigh, he glanced to the mangled rope beside him. Sure, he couldn't hang himself with it again, that was way too painful and there was far too little rope left to be able to hang it, but an idea crossed his mind.   
Grabbing the rope, he straightened up his previous noose, slipping the cord over his head yet again. Well, if he made him hard in the first place, might as well try it, right? Pulling down his shorts to expose his erection, Hooni let out a shaky breath, pulling the knot of the noose in front of himself and slowly pulling it until it was snug around his throat. Not tight enough to choke him, just enough to be slightly uncomfortable. He was glad he had boiled the cheap material in water and glue, noticing that he didn’t feel the prickly bits of the rope digging into his skin. “Am I really gonna do this?” the teenage thought as he reached for his cock, gently grasping it. As he began moving his hand, he let out a broken sigh. Yeah, he was.   
His hand moved just as he normally would for a while, and if it weren't for the events that just transpired and the noose currently around his neck, this would seem like just your average 17 year old boy jerking himself off. That was, until with his free hand, Hoonie worked the noose tighter. It was very uncomfortable now, but nonetheless, he felt his cock twitch in his hand. Speeding up his movements, he let out a gasping moan, surprised that he was actually fucking into this. As his breathing got heavier, the noose was more prominent to him, making it harder to breathe with the material so tight. Once again, he tightened the rope.   
Now it was even harder to breathe, and his head began going slightly fuzzy. How funny would it be, if after failing at killing himself by hanging, he managed to accidentally kill himself jerking off? What a cruel fucking joke of fate that would be, but it would be fitting with the rest of his miserable existence.   
Hooni continued to stroke himself, letting out faint whimpers and moans, struggling to breathe thanks to the rope. God, this felt better than he could have thought. One final time, he tightened the noose, audibly choking as his windpipe was once again constricted, hand moving faster and rougher as he neared his orgasam. He couldn’t breathe, his mind was foggy, he couldn’t stop choking, but it felt so fucking good! Tears welled in his eyes, drool running from the corners of his mouth, he was close. With a few rough strokes, Hooni was cumming, unable to make any sound other than a disgusting choked whimper with the rope still around his throat.   
Quickly, his hands, one still covered in his cum, went to the rope, once again ripping it off of himself. He panted and gasped for breath, gulping down the air that he yet again denied himself. His entire body felt weak and light, and the teenager wasn’t sure if he could chalk that up to the post-orgasmic high or the lack of blood to his brain and oxygen to his body.   
Laying back heavily on the filthy floor of his apartment, he panted, the weightless tingling of the high slowly leaving him as he regained his breath. Turning his head to the side, he rested his eyes on the rope, now partially covered in his cum. Rolling his eyes, Hooni sat up, and nonchalauntly began cleaning the mess he had made, as any fucked up, suicidal teenager would do after a failed suicide attempt and dabbling in erotic asphyxiation.


End file.
